Scars
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Small one-shot, much fluff, much Borra. Wouldn't mind some reviews if you could spare the time...


Pro-bending was already a dangerous sport to be tangled up in and Bolin, Mako and Korra new this from the marks and scars they carried around with them, Bolin had more than the rest of them. Earth benders were the tanks of the group; they took as many hits as they could so the far more offensive fire and water benders can take the opposing team out. Korra hated this. She hated seeing Bolin with all these bruises, always having to heal his scars but what she really didn't get was that he never wanted her to take his scars away; he never told her why he just said "they're special to me."

Today was a rough day in the pro-bending arena they were up against one of the best offensive teams in the league. The Elemental Triad. Before the match they sat together waiting for their names to be called and for them to fight it out to get to the next round.

"Will the fire ferrets please take your place in the elevator," the voice said.

"Here we go," Mako turned got up and walked out Bolin was about to do the same but he felt a warmth wrap around his arm he turned and looked at Korra, _she was so beautiful, _he thought to himself.

"Yes, Korra," his smile was calming and she was sure he could tame the dragons of old with that smile, she realised she was staring blankly at him.

"Umm, Korra," he asked once more.

"Oh, sorry Bolin I was just looking at umm, err, never mind, sit, please." He sat down and turned to her. "Basically, you've heard how strong these guys are," he nodded in response. "Well… I just want you to be careful you could be seriously hurt today."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Promise," He got up smiled and walked out of the room_. There it was _she thought to herself, his promise, she knew he could not fully know if he could keep it but for his sake he better.

The first two rounds were good, strong and they were tied up one for one. It was the last round Korra couldn't quite see what their smirks were about they hadn't won yet. Ding Ding! The bell rang and Korra went into action throwing a barrage of water balls towards the fire bender throwing him back a level, then the water bender was thrown back as Mako set his sights on the earth bender who was quickly taken care of by Bolin. Then all three of them fired, at Bolin! Korra wasn't too worried he had done this before and they had won. But, just then water wrapped around his leg throwing him into the air and with no defence he was hit hard in the back and flew into the concrete wall behind them. The Triad was disqualified but Korra didn't care, Bolin just flew into a wall they both ran over to him carrying him to their locker so Korra could heal him.

He was covered in scars and bruising, she cried as she worked tirelessly to heal him, she worked into the night. Mako offered to stay with her but she told him to get some sleep and so he went up to his room and slept as best he could under the circumstances.

It was the next morning a ray of sunshine flew through the curtains shedding light on the earth bender. He awoke in pain and unsure of last night's events. He looked around he realised he was in the locker room and he was not alone. The realisation struck him that Korra was laying on the sofa with him, but even more surprising he wasn't wearing a shirt and she had her arms wrapped around him but he wanted to move, to make this awkwardness go away but his bruises made sure he couldn't do that. So he sat, trying to remember last night. He murmured to himself.

"So… I was with Mako and Korra… we were fighting in a tournament …I got destroyed… but she healed me. He looked down at her as she lay there, she could even be mistaken for a peaceful person, sure Korra strove for peace as the Avatar but she loved to fight. He got up trying as hard as he could not to wake her. He put his shirt on and slowly and made his way to the kitchen to cook her a thank you breakfast.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and realised where she was, she was on the sofa, with Bolin but where was Bolin. She scanned the room for him… _what if something happened? What if a new threat was using Bolin to get to me?_ She thought. There was a note on the table beside her.

"Thank you," it said and she was greeted with and beautiful fry up. Six strips of bacon followed by a fried egg, beans, two fat sausages and fried tomatoes. Korra knew only one person who made this for himself on a daily basis. Bolin. As if he heard her thoughts he walked in with a glass of grapefruit juice in his hand. He always knew what she liked and how she liked it.

"Hey, you're awake, could have at least kept your eyes shut so I could mysteriously disappear," he waved his arms as he said it, she chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry for waking up," she pouted but then slowly grinned.

"I could barely move when I got up," he replied as he gave the glass of juice to Korra.

"Oh, yeah how are your bruises? I tried my best to heal them but I am sorry if you couldn't move all that well," she looked concerned Bolin liked seeing her this way she always had a front that everyone saw but it wasn't until she was concerned with someone that her defensive front dropped.

"It wasn't the bruises, it was getting up next to you," she almost choked on a piece of sausage but managed to recover. She was not expecting that it threw her completely off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean Bolin?" she nervously looked down at her plate not daring to look at him.

"C'mon Korra you know how I like you it's just having you is the problem," Bolin's eyes widened he could not seriously believe he just said that. "Um, sorry, no I didn't, sorry."

She chuckled some more and walked up to him it had been a year since she broke it off with Asami and she had already told Mako that she wasn't interested but Bolin she wanted him now. He was just a few inches taller than her, like a boulder he stood firm and strong it showed in his personality also, whatever happened to her, whatever fight with Mako or spat she got into with Asami he was there firm and strong for her, she ran to him always. Not Tenzin or Pema but always Bolin.

"Urmm Korra, are you al-" his voice broke as she lunged into him, as her arms twisted around his shirt and her tongue broke through his lips she knew he could heal her scars as she had healed his.


End file.
